This invention relates generally to surgically implanted physiological shunt systems and related flow control devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to shunt systems including one-way flow control valves for controlling the flow of cerebrospinal fluid out of a brain ventricle and preventing backflow of fluid into the brain ventricle.
In the medical arts, to relieve undesirable accumulation of fluids it is frequently necessary to provide a means for draining a fluid from one part of the human body to another in a controlled manner. This is required, for example, in the treatment of hydrocephalus, an ailment usually afflicting infants or children in which fluids accumulate within the skull and exert extreme pressure and skull deforming forces.
In treating hydrocephalus, cerebrospinal fluid accumulated in the brain ventricles is typically drained away utilizing a drainage or shunt system including a catheter inserted into the ventricle through the skull, which is connected to a tube that conducts the fluid away from the brain to be reintroduced into the peritoneal cavity or into the vascular system, as by extending a distal catheter through the patient's jugular vein to the atrium portion of the heart. To control the flow of cerebrospinal fluid and maintain the proper pressure in the brain ventricle, a pump or valve is placed in the conduit between the brain and the peritoneal cavity or the heart. An exemplary flow control device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,375.
Although such drainage systems have provided successful results, a problem of overdrainage of the cerebrospinal fluid from the brain ventricles sometimes exists. Overdrainage of cerebrospinal fluid may result in excessive reduction of the cerebrospinal fluid pressure within the brain ventricles and predispose the development of a subdural hematoma or hydroma, and excessive reduction of ventricular size leading to shunt obstruction because of impingement of the ventricular walls on the inlet holes of the ventricular catheter. This overdrainage can be caused by the siphoning effect of hydrostatic pressure in the distal shunt catheter. The siphoning effect of hydrostatic pressure may be created by the elevation of the ventricular catheter inlet with respect to the distal catheter outlet (i.e., when the patient sits, stands or is held erect). In order to prevent such overdrainage caused by the siphoning effect of hydrostatic pressure in the distal shunt catheter, siphon control devices have been placed in the conduit, typically between the flow control device and the peritoneal cavity or the heart. An exemplary siphon control device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,437.
It is desirable in some instances to permit the physician to be able to alter the flow characteristics through the drainage system after it has been subcutaneously implanted. To this end, on-off devices have been provided for implantation as a portion of the fluid conduit as an additional element of the shunt. An exemplary on-off device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,439. Moreover, flow control devices have been provided which utilize a plurality of flow control valves having different flow control characteristics, which provide,alternative fluid pathways therethrough such that selection of a desired fluid pathway can be made by the selective percutaneous manipulation of the device when subcutaneously implanted. Such flow control devices having selectable alternative fluid pathways are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,154,693 and 5,167,615, the contents of which are incorporated herein.
These prior fluid shunt devices have all shared one important limitation: they only permit fluid flow therethrough upon achieving at most two fluid pressure differentials at the inlet and outlet of the device. In treating hydrocephalus, however, it is often desirable to vary the device "opening" pressure differential in accordance with ventricle size and treatment objective. For example, initial treatment may require a lower than normal pressure differential to initiate shrinkage of the ventricles, but as the ventricles decrease in size, the pressure differential should be increased gradually so that when the ventricle is returned to normal size the intraventricular pressure is at its normal value and the intracranial force systems are in balance (i.e., the opening differential pressure is set at a level that will stabilize the ventricles at a desired size). Generally speaking, the opening differential pressure should be varied inversely with the ventricle size. It is desirable to leave a lower pressure valve in a patient after the ventricles are again normal size, because the ventricles can further collapse, leading to a condition known as "slit" ventricles.
A further reason for providing adjustability in the opening pressure differential is to correct for variations in nominal opening pressure differentials typical in manufactured valves. With an adjustable valve, the opening pressure differential can be more accurately set at the factory and can be checked and corrected if necessary in the operating room prior to implantation.
Accordingly, there has been a continuing need in the medical arts for convenient and effective physiological drainage systems for controlling the flow of fluid from one part of the body to another, which are relatively inexpensive to manufacture, permit fluid flow therethrough only when upstream fluid pressure exceeds downstream fluid pressure by a selected pressure differential, and also provide means for altering the selected pressure differential by percutaneous manipulation of the device when it is subcutaneously implanted. Moreover, such a flow control device is needed which incorporates an integral siphon control device that opens only in response to positive upstream fluid pressure, and recloses or remains closed in the absence of such positive upstream fluid pressure or in response to negative downstream hydrostatic pressure on the device. As will become apparent from the following description, the present invention satisfies these needs and provides other related advantages.